Pleasurable Mistake
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: Kagome and Kagura switch bodies in an attempt to ruin Inuyasha. Kagura goes to seduct the infamous Sesshomaru only to have Kagome jump back into her own body early to collapse at the mercy of said demon lord. Mistake or favor? SesshomaruKagome ONESHOT


Pleasurable Mistake

By: Hiei's Ice Maiden

* * *

"You do realize you need to do this as quickly as possible, Kagura." A slimy voice said from the darkness. "You have one hour until the spell wears off." As Kagura smiled sitting in a chair, Naraku's arms wound around her and tied her down to the seat in preparation for the switch. "Your only goal is to ruin Inuyasha by taking that girls purity. If you disobey me, the consequences when this is worn off will be grave."

Kagura smirked as the rope was bound to her body. "Don't worry Naraku. I'm going to enjoy every moment of this. Whoever can say they've laid eyes on the infamous Sesshomaru and not though of what lie beneath those clothes is crazy indeed." She heard Naraku scoff.

"Just do your job." With that said Naraku began the chant to switch Kagura and Kagome's body.

---

"Sit boy!" A loud command rang out through a small clearing. Kagome fumed with anger as the stupid dog demon decided to once again make a smart remark in her favor. Miroku and Sango snickered.

"Don't you think you should give the guy some credit Kagome?" Miroku was promptly slapped in the face.

Sango huffed. "No, she very well should NOT Miroku. Running off with that thing called a woman is unheard of."

"Stupid ungrateful bi-"

"SIT, SIT, SIT!" Kagome shouted once more in anger. She always knew his heart lay with Kikyo, but to see it after she'd already been killed for good was a whole different story entirely. During the last battle with Naraku, her body had been put to ground at the disgusting demon's anger. Kagome couldn't have helped the slight feeling of joy as she watched her body dissolve, but all too soon her heart only broke once more and Inuyasha's tears. He just couldn't seem to get over her and that bothered Kagome more than it should.

Sitting on the ground she watched Sango and Miroku bantering together. Did she make the right choice in staying in this world? Lifting her hand to wipe a stray tear she realized it was glowing. "What the…" She muttered to herself. Looking down at her legs, arms, and finally her torso, she was completely immersed in a bright blue light. Why hadn't anyone else noticed? Now her body was tingling. What was going on?

Suddenly she felt a searing pain but then as quickly as it came, it was gone and suddenly she found herself in complete darkness. Where was she? She went from the warm feeling of sitting in front of a fire to the cold darkness with sounds of dripping water.

"Welcome Kagome. You'll be staying here for a good hour. Such a shame I must say to finally have you in my grasp yet unable to do a thing with you in that body." Kagome started.

"W-what?" That was Naraku's voice. "Where am I? What did you do?!" Trying to move her arms but finding she couldn't, she looked down to see purple and white. She'd been wearing her school uniform. Why did this look like…

---

Kagura's eyes opened with vigor. Looking around she noticed she was surrounded by trees and sitting in front of something warm. With further inspection it seemed to be a fire, with a sleeping couple sitting on the side of it. The girl's comrades it seemed. It worked! Where was Inuyasha? Looking up she found him asleep in a tree. Or at least…what looked like sleep.

Weary of her surroundings she stood slowly making her way out of the clearing. If her hearing was right there was a spring nearby. She would call forth her lover for the night from there. She smirked. Oh how she looked forward to this. Never had Sesshomaru looked at her the way he fancied the human girl. Here he was, a full dog demon, yet he adorned the girl Kagome with mercy he would never of spared herself had she been in her own body.

Creeping her way past the trees, using her energy she masked her scent to get away from Inuyasha's. Strangely enough, the miko's powers were as easily used as her own demonic ones. Making her way towards the running water she tried to smell the area before cursing. She forgot that this was a human's body. Kagome in no way had the keen nose that her demon body had. How liable this girl must be to Inuyasha.

Scowling she looked around and smiled. This place was perfect. Before her senses kicked in she silently called to Sesshomaru knowing his hearing would pick up on even her slightest breath. Before she knew it she was pinned to the ground with a large weight on top of her. Smiling she greeted him. "Hello Sesshomaru."

"Miko." Sensing her resign, the demon lord stood but made no move to help the human to her feet. Standing, Kagura turned to face him brushing off her strange clothes. And demons called her seductive? This girl's clothes would attract every demon in the forest let alone her stupid innocent persona. Her eyes stared into Sesshomaru's while he raised an eyebrow. "Why have you called on me girl?"

She felt some of Kagome's body reactions surfacing and decided to go along with the feeling so as not to give her identity away. "My name is not girl, it's Kagome. Ka-go-me." Sesshomaru's eyes only narrowed. Kagura took a step towards Sesshomaru. He only looked at her expectantly. "Ya know Sesshomaru, Inuyasha has had it in for that lump of clay for a long time." She took another step towards him. She had to hurry. Before she knew it her time would be up and how she wanted to know how good he was…

"I've always wondered what it would be like…" She placed a delicate hand on his chest. He only continued to stare. "Inuyasha has never touched me. Unless of course to carry me off towards danger."

"And what makes you think you're not walking into it now?" He snarled grabbing her hand and pulling her against his rough clad armor. She winced slightly as the human skin pierced but kept up her aura.

Kagura smiled as she removed a lock of raven hair with the hand that wasn't held captive in Sesshomaru's clawed hand. "Just a hunch." With that said she lifted herself on her tip toes and inched towards his face. "You can't tell me you haven't wondered what it was like. My long black hair, ivory skin…" She lowered herself closer to him and he made no move to step away. "What the look in these deep chocolate pools would be when you brought me to the top…" Finally reaching his lips, she crashed her borrowed ones with his fiercely.

Her arms made themselves to the side of his body to unlatch his armor. Before she knew it she was turned around and forcefully pushed against the nearest tree. Grunting she tried to look back at him only to be met with his golden gaze. His armor was gone. "I will not be gentle."

She felt herself smile as Kagome's body reacted to his touch. "I wasn't looking for gentle." With a snarl from his larger frame she was turned around before she even knew what was going on and pushed against the tree once more, only this time his lips crashed with hers once more as her body was alit with fire. The feelings this human body had was amazing. She was completely wrapped up in Sesshomaru…

---

The smell was awful. Kagome felt herself ready to gag. How in the world could Kagura stand this smell? From what Naraku said she and Kagura had switched bodies because of…what? She did not know. The only thing she did know was that she needed to get in touch with her own body and go back before that stupid demon did something with her body that wouldn't allow her to ever go back. The fear of it being so badly damaged she'd be in recovery for weeks was frightening. She could do nothing but sit her in Kagura's body. Naraku anticipated her escape.

Suddenly her head jerked up. She realized her mistake of swiftness when her bounds tightened. She would have to be careful and concentrate on becoming one with her own body as soon as possible.

---

Grabbing her roughly, Sesshomaru brought her down to the ground tearing her shirt apart. Looking down at her gorgeous frame he was met with a most annoying garment. "What is this?"

Kagura herself looked down at a loss. Good question. "Just get rid of it." And Sesshomaru did just that causing her body to jerk and a moan mixed with a scream slip through her lips. She felt Sesshomaru's body shudder at the sound causing her own to shiver in even greater pleasure at the feeling of his pressed against hers. If only he wanted her in her true body.

Sesshomaru grabbed one of her breasts firmly in his hand while his left hand worked its way down her small form. His mouth lowered onto her abused nipple and sucked hard causing the girl's body to take a sharp intake of breath. Smirking he continued his assault on her body. Soon enough her skirt was also ripped to shreds and her underwear gone from her form.

She stared at him in wonder as he stared back, his clothes having been discarded in the process. Wrapping one of his arms under her he sharply pulled her to his body before his mouth descended on neck as his right finger worked their way from her breasts to her warm heat. How wonderfully her body responded to his. Kagura could only feel a slight pang of jealousy at the power this girl had over the demon lord; and she didn't even know it! Her thoughts were washed away as something slipped inside her, and then out slowly before plunging back in. She screamed in want arching her back at the invasion.

His claws dug into her side but she only felt the need of intense pleasure. Before she moaned again, Sesshomaru swallowed it by crashing his lips against hers again in a heated kiss before he leveled himself on top of her and positioning himself at her entrance. Gripping her hips, but never breaking the kiss, he roughly thrust into her. Kagura's eyes snapped open as they started to tear. Why did it hurt so much? She broke the kiss, wriggling beneath him before panting in pain.

Sesshomaru watched her awaiting her permission to continue. The girl was untouched he thought with a pleasure he didn't think he'd relish in. Rocking his hips, the girl's eyes closed once more. Not only was she untouched but his size probably didn't help.

Soon enough she was wrapping her legs around his waist pushing him to go on. He growled in impatience and continued to pound into her. She met him thrust for thrust and moan for grunt. He could feel her getting close…

---

Finally! She picked up her strand of aura. Naraku said it would only be an hour but she was going to cut this little charade by fifteen minutes. Grabbing a hold of her own body, she pushed her spirit back, forcing the intruder out. She was going back to her body to hopefully reverse any damage that Kagura had brought on while she took her body.

She certainly didn't get what she was expecting. All at once she was hit with over at least one hundred different emotions. She was in a scene of high euphoria and not in a single ounce of pain. Leaving her eyes closes her body suddenly convulsed over and over again to the feel of someone on top of her. The shock itself pushed her over the edge as her body climaxed. She couldn't hold in the scream that came out.

Who…? After what seemed like forever of trying to calm down, the person on top of her stopped moving but he stayed inside of her. She knew she was blushing like mad but couldn't deny herself the knowledge any longer. Opening one eye, she looked up at who brought her to this peak. What she was met with almost made her heart stop. She'd…she just had sex with Sesshomaru?! "Oh my god…" She whispered to herself covering her mouth with one hand. Why wasn't she repulsed by this thought? Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"Don't think we're done my little miko." She gasped as Sesshomaru lifted her and turned her around. With his body coming behind her and fitting itself against her, he whispered in her ear. "I'll make sure you never seek out another. This Sesshomaru will be the only one to ever bring you this pleasure." She didn't know what to do or what to think. She was having sex with Sesshomaru. What in the world were Naraku and Kagura thinking?! All her thoughts flew out of her mind the moment Sesshomaru's lips descended upon her neck working down her back. She trembled and her arms collapsed down on the ground with her bottom still in the air.

She felt Sesshomaru grab her hips and then something huge entering her already sore body. She screamed at his size and immediately her scream formed a moan. His claws sank into her skin as he pounded relentlessly into her. Never had she thought she'd ever feel anything like this in her entire life. She'd already come to the conclusion that Inuyasha would always be wrapped in Kikyo…

Moaning she felt her walls tightening around his large girth and he groaned at her tightened heat. In his standing position, he felt himself lowering at the exhaust of it all. "Dear god, Kagome…" and with the sound of her name on his lips, she was forced over the edge for the second time that night. Screaming into the night, Sesshomaru moaned and collapsed on top of her forcing them both to the ground.

Kagome was panting heavily, her eyes wide. How did she let him do it a _second_ time? Why did she enjoy it so much? Feeling the strong weight of the demon on top of her…she blushed again.

---

"DAMNIT!" Kagura yelled furiously. She was left with the feelings of want stuck in ropes in a cave with Naraku. "Curse that girl and her powers. I swear when I get my hands on her!" Naraku shut her up.

"You'll have your time girl. Right now, Inutashio's fangs are what we're after and once Inuyasha finds out his precious girl has been ruined by his brother, he'll put up little of a fight." Naraku laughed as he faded back into the darkness of the cave after untying Kagura's binds.

She was just about to finish her time with Sesshomaru when she felt herself being pulled back into her own body. Which mean that the girl felt everything that she worked so hard to get to. Her fists clenched. Goal or not, she wanted Sesshomaru and that girl was going to pay.

---

When Sesshomaru finally rolled off of her, it was because she needed to breathe. Turning over she looked at the demon lord. Still panting from the act that Kagura set up, she was in a state of confusion. Her body hurt like hell, but she still _wanted_ him. Had Kagura maybe done her a favor? Of course Sesshomaru had come to her of his own free will but she didn't know what happened at all. Did he just want sex or had he done it because it was her?

Apparently Naraku's plan was for her to come back cold, alone and not knowing at all what had happened; for her to feel violated and invaded. But she didn't. She felt relieved to have her feelings of Inuyasha ridden and this satisfaction of being next to Sesshomaru. But…was he going to abandon her?

"What are you thinking?" She asked him without intending to.

"I'm wondering how you could be as daring as you were, knowing how I was." Sitting up, he looked down at her.

"I didn't sense a destructive nature about you at all during that." He only looked at her. She sat up and looked right back at him. "I'm going to be honest with you about something. It wasn't I who came to you. I mean it was me…but it was only my body. Kagura was inside of me at that time." She watched his eyes widen then narrow in shallow anger. "I caught up with my body before the hour of time we had switched was up. I came back the moment I um…" She blushed and his anger ebbed a bit. "I finished the first time. From there on it was me and I just…wow, um, I'm not sure." She looked down.

Sesshomaru sat there. "So it was not you who came to me of your own free will?" Kagome's eyes found his quickly.

"Not this time."

"This time?" He pondered.

"Yes. I'm sure eventually I would have. Though this soon, I suppose I should actually be thanking Kagura." Kagome laughed a bit. "She and Naraku sought out to ruin me and spite Inuyasha, except they will have only succeeded in one." She looked at Sesshomaru. "You came to me for a reason. Whatever reason that is I do not know, but I'm willing to search it out if you are…?" She left the question in the air.

Sesshomaru watched her as she stood and looked around for her clothes only to find them in utter tatters. She stared at him in disbelief. He only shrugged throwing her his white hakuma. She only stared at the garment. "If what you say about _exploring_ is true, then walking back to your camp in my clothes shouldn't be in the slightest of problems." He stood and walked towards her grabbing his clothes and shoving them out of her hands. "The fact that you did not push me away the second time as you could have proved that you wanted it just as bad." Kagome jumped in slight shock. So he had wanted her. "Your body's response to my touch meant everything, whether or not you were possessed by another. I will say I'm glad you were there for the most important moments." She felt herself blush again at his smirk.

Kagome watched him. She should be more torn about this whole ordeal. But Sesshomaru's beauty and what he showed her tonight proved there was an entirely different side to Sesshomaru that she never knew. She smiled. She definitely wanted to get to know that side. Maybe staying here in this world was a good idea after all. It would seem Naraku never even considered the possibility that Sesshomaru wouldn't of left her cold and alone in the first place.

She moaned as Sesshomaru snatched her in for another kiss and bodily invasion. He pulled away whispering against her lips, "I'll make sure your body continues to recognize my assault on you and mine alone." With that said he pushed her into the spring for the beginning of their long night together.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well, what did you all think about this? I got the idea from a Buffy episode and decided that wow…what if that ever happened to you? Coming back to your senses as soon as you're being brought to the peak of one of life's most pleasurable moments. Whew! Haha. Tell me what you think!


End file.
